Changes
by khay
Summary: 1SHOT. Tokiya's mind wanders as he waits for Fuuko's class to end. A companion fic to Kindred and BLT


Of you read anything familiar, the I don't own it.

A one-shot.

I liken this series to a can of Pringles, once I popped, I can't seem to stop.

Anyways, I don't own anything, yada-yada-yada…

They say in college, you take one step closer to the real world and one further away from the comforts of your childhood. It's a place where reality bites you on the butt—hard.

In college, you have no more parents to coddle you, no family to protect you, no older brothers or sisters to run to. Things change in college.

Maybe that's why college was never a major adjustment to me…I never had any of those.

But for me, college was an escape. 

It was a place where looks no longer significant, what is are the gray matter inside your skull. It was a place where you are not anymore measured by the amount of money your parents placed in your trust fund, but by your personal achievements.

Now people might find it odd. 

Now, why would the great Tokiya Mikagami, seek refuge in the university?

He, of all people, should appreciate all the attention and admiration brought about by his good looks and complemented by the money his parents left him.

But you see, if you led the life I had, you would understand.

When I look back into my childhood, the most intense feeling that I remember is that of revenge. 

And then I met her. The girl with a face of an angel and a heart to match. The girl who looked exactly like my sister. Things began to change. And for the first time, I actually began to care about something else aside for my desire to exact revenge for the unidentified men who killed my Mifuyu-neechan.

But after that, after I protected my sister's doppelganger, after I had the revenge I was thirsting for, I was lost as to what to do next. So I threw myself into my studies.

Still, there was something missing.

And I didn't know what that was until Fuuko stopped being my friend. She started to become my life. That was the beginning of the series of events that completely changed my life.

If there was something that I regret when I went off to the university, it that I left her behind. For one year, we were separated, but I was assured in the knowledge that she's back at home, waiting for me.

And when the time came that she, too, was to go to college. The change in her life scared her. But I think it scared me more, thinking that she would be taken from me. I had told her then that I would not stand between her and her dream. And I meant it. But that doesn't mean that I would stop feeling what I felt then.

But that's not important anymore.

She's here. With me. And we're happy together.

I crossed my arms as I casually leaned on wall just outside her classroom, waiting for her class to end.

Was it just two weeks ago when I held her cold and clammy hand in mine as I walked her to her first class? For the first time since I had known her, she had been quiet. She looked pale and nervous. 

And who would blame her?

For the first time in her life, she was taken away from her family, her friends, her home. Unlike me, Fuuko had grown roots in our neighborhood. She had the support of her family (her whole entire clan, actually), she had a lot of friends, and she was well-liked and popular in the community. But she had uprooted herself from it all to face the jungle that was known as the university. She was one step closer to growing up.

And growing up meant facing a lot of changes.

Ah, yes, my Fuuko was growing up.

But look at her now.

At first, she was like a fish out of the water, not knowing the names of the various buildings, getting lost figuring out where her classes were, trying to make friends with strangers, adjusting to a life without her mom and Ganko, not having Hanabishi to talk to, missing even hanging out with Ishijima.

Fortunately, I was there to help her, and in the first few days, she used me as her crutch to survive. Her brother's presence also helped, but the older Kirisawa, graduating student that he is, was too busy doing his thesis, and was not around his sister as much as he wanted.

So the burden of showing Fuuko the ropes had fallen on my lap, not that I minded too much. In fact, I enjoyed the fact that for once, she was dependent on me. 

I smirked. I always criticize women who threw themselves at my feet for not having a backbone, and yet, here I was, complaining that my girlfriend was too self-sufficient and doesn't lean on me too much.

Maybe I just needed to feel wanted.

But I digress.

So she had quickly adjusted in the university life. She had made friends in her dorm and in her class. She loved most of her classes and her teachers. And some of the students in the university envied her for having me as her boyfriend. Not that it mattered to her.

"Hey, earth to Mikagami, come in, please," Fuuko laughed.

I snapped out of my reverie with a start. "Hey," I greeted her as her hands automatically reached for mine. I straightened up.

Her female friends behind her giggled. "See you tomorrow, Fuuko!" 

Fuuko turned and waved at them.

"You too, Mikagami-sempai," a few added.

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

**~fin**


End file.
